Tail of the FuryRiders
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: "It all started with a crash-" An unexpected guest literally drops in to Berk. It's up to Hiccup and the Hairy Hooligans to look after their exotic new occupant. Oh, and the fact that she rides a dragon much like they do has nothing to do with the war gripping her homeland.


It all started with a crash.

Followed by a yell from the village's one outcast.  
"STOICK! I _swear_ if you don't keep that nuisance _kid_ and his pet dragon _out _of my_ crops, I'll_-" The old man stopped mid-sentence as Hiccup walked up beside his father, the chief of the village. Hiccup wore a suspicious look on his features.  
"What's the matter this time Mildew?" Stoick had already began rubbing his temples in an attempt to prevent the usual, mildew-induced headache, before it started. Hiccup looked to the old man, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup had to wonder, who, in all of Berk; would be stupid enough to get Mildews attention at this time of day.  
"Some_ dragon_ flew right into the woods to the north of my crops. I want it checked out." Mildew ordered.  
"I'll get right on it" Replied Hiccup, before Mildew, turning around; stomped off, back up the trail to his secluded home. Stoick turned to his son, a thankful expression that Mildew wasn't ranting today. Hiccup only returned a look of curiosity. As far as he knew, not one of the Hairy Hooligans were said to be out flying today.  
Stoick was not one to miss Hiccups unusual behaviors. It had been fives years now since Berk had joined forces with the dragons. Though it had taken time Berk had finally settled into a rhythm on co-existing with the Dragons on Berk. The dragons mostly took residence in the caves that speckled the mountainous terrains, while Dragons that had bonded with a particular viking were kept closer to home, or, in some cases; inside homes. The difficult thing for Hiccup was that he had been put in charge of maintaining the relationship between the vikings and dragons. Not an easy task, to say the least. The worst part of it was that it was impossible to tell what all dragons were up to at the same time.  
"I should.. Probably go check it out..." Hiccup looked dazed. Worried.  
"Perhaps you should take someone with you, Hiccup?" Stoick did worry for his son. He wanted to be able to hand the title of chief over to Hiccup soon, but there were still times when he felt Hiccup just wasn't ready for the responsibility yet.  
"Where're we going?" Astrid slid off Stormfly's back. Her dragon a beautiful shade of blue with spines decorating it's tail. The Deadly Nadder. Known for it's vanity, spines and having one of the hottest burning flames of all the dragons on Berk. Astrid stood beside Stoick clad in a fur lined cloak with dark blue exterior and a braid made of her naturally blonde hair that swept just over her left shoulder. Hiccup had loved her all through his teenage years.  
"_Mildew_ said he'd seen a dragon land near his crops" Hiccup explained.  
"But the dragons aren't supposed to be out flying today..."  
"Tell_ that_ to Mildew... Anyway, it's seems a little weird so I'm going to go and check around the area. Are you in?" Astrid smirked. He knew she couldn't help herself.  
"Like you'd stop me.." And with that she re-mounted Stormfly. Hiccup called for Toothless, whom was never too far away; and he too mounted his dragon.

* * *

Together they set off for the forests surrounding Mildews farm.

There, they found the strangest thing.  
Nothing.  
Absolutely nothing was wrong.  
No signs of a dragon having crash landed in any of the forests.  
No signs of a dragon at all.  
Nothing was wrong.  
And that struck Hiccup and Astrid both as odd because Mildew was not the type to lie to get a dragon in trouble- especially with the ruckus he'd caused the village, and accusing this to be the works of dragons. He wouldn't say all that if it weren't true. He wouldn't want to appear crazy and ruin his reputation with the village. It would ruin his chance to mess with Hiccup and the dragons of Berk.

Hours of searching dragged on. Astrid and Stormfly would scour the skies for any sign of a dragon below, while Hiccup and Toothless would search the grounds where Astrid and Stormfly couldn't see. Then after some time, they would change duties, Hiccup and Toothless taking to the air, and Astrid and Stormfly to scour the grounds. As it grew late and chilly, the temperature dropping, Astrid gave up and took Stormfly in where it was warm. After all, they'd spent the whole day looking for a supposed 'dragon' that supposedly crashed into woods and managed to not leave any sign of damage to the landscape. Not to mention, the source of the information was a shady character.

It left Astrid dubious of the whole tale really, but something... _something_ in the pit of Hiccups stomach told him to keep looking. To keep searching- and he did for a while. Hiccup eventually came to his wit's end and did one last aerial search over the village centre. It was a good thing too. Whilst all the villagers had gone to their beds to sleep till dawn, an odd movement in the shadows of one of the towns buildings caught Hiccups eye. Light tan, dipped in shadow. a small mass hidden in darkness.  
Hiccup flipped a lever on toothless' saddle. His tail then letting Toothless steer independently. Hiccup unhitched himself from the safety strap the saddle provided. He spoke a short order to Toothless, before free-falling to the roofs of the village. "Hide, Toothless." Bringing his hands to his thighs he pulled at straps that stretched outward to provide Hiccup with his own sort of 'wings'. With stealth he landed gracefully, soundlessly on the rooftop opposite to the shadowed movement. From the edges of the rooftop he could see the shape of the mass more clearly. A person, small in stature donning a fur lined cloak, the hood pulled up over the persons features. All hints of identification were obscured in the dull moonlight. Hiccup had to be cautious. Unsheathing a dagger from his arm guards, he dropped from the rooftop to the dirt covered ground, landing before the hooded stranger.

In the pale moonlight, cloaked in a beige, hooded, fur-lined cloak, stood a girl. A scared girl. A scared girl staring at the dagger brandished in Hiccups hands. Hiccup moves to approach her, it is then she backs away from him, and lets moonlight touch her features. Pale brown, maybe blonde hair, hung down in an intertwined braid that ended below her waist. Cupid bow lips coloured a sweet reddened pink. It was her eyes that caught Hiccups breath. Almond shaped and large, the darkest of browns he'd ever seen and reminded him of a frightened, small animal. Her skin flushed with a red against her otherwise pale complexion, her breath heavy, fogged against the cold of Berk's weather. He saw her cringe in anticipation as he moved and lifted his mask.  
"I take it you're_ not_ an enemy?..." Hiccup then slid his dagger back into it's sheath. The girl, realizing he'd not moved to hurt her, opened her eyes wide looking somewhat confused and surprised.  
"I... no harm" Her voice was soft, quiet against the winds. Hiccup had to strain a little to hear it. Her accent was exotic and her words seemed unsure and a little broken.  
"Named Rein" Se gestured to herself with her left hand.  
"Hiccup..." Hiccup then gestured to himself. Hiccup notices her breathing is heavy... labored.  
"...-ons..." Hiccup strains against the wind to hear her.  
"What?" He gives her a look of confusion and pulls his ear closer to her.  
"Dragons... They kept?" Her question, although through an exotic accent were understood.  
"We... Yes, we keep dragons he-" Before Hiccup could question the girl, Rein further, she collapsed before him.  
He caught her just in time only to notice the small pool of blood on her right side.  
He almost missed her whisper "Thank gods..." before she succumbed to unconsciousness.  
Hiccup called for Toothless to help him carry her to the safety of his house where Stoick the vast awaited the arrival of his son and his dragon, Toothless.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**So, here's Chapter 1 to my first HTTYD FanFic.**  
**Hope you like Rein. **  
**I know I personally am not one for OC's but... **  
**Just wait until she wakes up till you decide if you like her or not.**  
**Anyways, please read and Review. **  
**I love hearing your opinion!**  
**Till next chapter!**  
**~SleepyUsagi**


End file.
